Best School Year
by SwordArtOnlineDJ
Summary: Just the typical high school fic . SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen ShikaIno Please Read it and Review.
1. So we met again

**Disclaimer: I obviously do not own Naruto .**

**NaruHina,Sasusaku,NejiTen,ShikaIno . Some KakaAnko possibly .**

**Let's see how first chapter turns out .**

**Konoha High Best Years**

**Chapter 1**

'''

Hinata was walking down the street quietly,but on the inside she was awfully worried about her first day in high school .

She already knew she wasn't going in the same school as her friends from middle school,and this was what frightened her the most: she would have to make new friends,and due to her shyness,this had never been simple for her .

As she was thinking these things,she bumped involuntarily into someone .

The pink haired girl turned swiftly to face her,smiled,and helped her up .

"S-sorry,I was-wasn't looking where I-I was going . It's-it's my fa-fault" Hinata started to get away,but the pinkette touched her shoulder slightly and asked "Do not worry,really...I see your uniform is the same as mine,are you going to Konoha High?" she still smiled,then added "and by the way is my fault,I was texting a friend just in the middle of the broadwalk!"

Hinata thought that this girl was one nice person to talk with,so answered,a little more tranquil than before: "Yes,i-it is my first year though..." "Oooh,it's going to be my first year too! Nice to meet you,my name's Sakura Haruno!" she said excitedly .

"What's your name?"

"Hinata...Hinata Hy-Hyuuga" . Sakura smiled,'this girl is so shy,but I bet we can be good friends . I'll introduce her to Ino as soon as we get to school...'

Sakura said : "Hinata,I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine,if it's not a bother for you!" .

Hinata gulped,'I thought making new friends would have took way much more time...'

she smiled at Sakura,"Ye-yes,why not? Let's g-go" .

Naruto was sitting in the back of the crowded bus,listening to his new iPod . American Idiot,his favorite song .

At his side,his friends Sasuke and Shikamaru were lazily chatting about the new school .

"Itachi said that when he studied in that school,it was full of walking shit" Sasuke stated matter-of-factly .

"What did he mean by 'walking shit'?" asked Shikamaru,not really curious;

"Jerks,stupid fan girls,idiots,freaks of every kind" ,replied efficiently Sasuke .

"How troublesome" .

Naruto suddenly spoke,his usual grin plastered on his face : "It cannot be so bad! I heard the new principal is like a dictator!Believe it!"

"Still,how troublesome" . They noticed Kiba,Chouji and Shino,people they knew by sight in middle school,in the front section of the bus;Naruto went immediately by them to chat cheerfully .

He couldn't wait to get to the new school .

As Hinata and Sakura entered the big garden of Konoha High,they were greeted by a loud shrieking . All the students around turned to them .

"SAAAKURAAAA! There you are,I haven't seen you in all summer!"

Hinata looked scared at the blonde beauty running towards Sakura .

"INO!how are you?" Sakura remembered Hinata,and said happily "Ino,this is Hinata Hyuuga,I met her for the first time this morning . Hinata,she is Ino Yamanaka!"

The two girls shook hands,and Ino started to squeal about how the new girl looked cute with those light purple eyes . Hinata blushed instantly,usually nobody complimented her for her eyes .

They entered the school building talking,Ino and Sakura careful not to let Hinata out of the conversation .

As they passed the door and the first rooms,they heard some bickering .

"Temari,for the millionth time,I never asked to become captain of the volleyball team! Tsunade just appointed me,that's all . I'm sorry if you wanted to be captain as well,but really,I didn't know anything about this!"

"I don't give a damn about you and your not knowing Tenten,now leave me alone!Don't ever talk to me again,you got it?!And I'm out of the team!"

The three girls didn't move,as they saw an older slender dark-haired girl heading towards the principal's office,looking frustrated and really pissed .

She was followed shortly by a taller boy with brown long hair . Hinata recognized immediately her cousin,Neji Hyuuga .

He spotted her as well,and stopped Tenten .

"What?!" "There's my cousin over there,the one I talked you about,do you want to know her?" he spoke calmly .

He hoped to distract her from her murderous intentions .

"Ah...Well,ok,let's go",agreed Tenten .

They walked towards the three girls . Tenten was already smiling warmly at them . 'Moody' ,they thought .

"Hinata,this is Tenten,my friend . Tenten,she's Hinata,my cousin " ,introduced Neji .

"Nice to meet you", spoke sweetly the taller girl . "Ni-nice to me-meet you too!" .

Hinata introduced also Sakura and Ino to her cousin and Tenten,which seemed to be some years older than them .

"Well,I -uhm- suppose it's time to get going . See you around ,bye" Tenten waved politely,then turned to Neji and in the blink of an eye she was pissed again . "Neji,are you going to come to the principal's office with me or not?!"

Poor boy sweatdropped and follower her .

"Those two are funny,Hinata,do you think we might hang out with them sometimes?Even if they're older?"

"I think s-so,Ino" "Which grade are they attending?" "The fo-fourth" .

Ino smiled evilly : "Music to my ears,older boys to know!"

Sakura was curious :"Am I wrong or there's something between them?"

Hinata answered immediately :" No,n-no!A-absolutely nothing,they-they're just good friends,that's...all " .

Hinata blushed,and Sakura rolled her eyes playfully,knowing her new friend's attitude already .

Suddenly the bell rang,and they raced off to the main hall for the principal's speech .

As they sat in one of the frontal rows,they spotted a freak running towards them .

"Youthful cherry blossom! I just saw you,but I know already that we're meant for each other!",screamed the boy .

He stopped in front of Sakura,who stayed stunned for a second,examining the weird guy,then spoke sheepishly . "Good...Morning...Who am I...talking to?"

Ino was about to laugh her ass off,while Hinata looked utterly shocked by his apparition.

The guy had some bowl-cut hair,black and shiny,flashy smile,round enormous eyes,and the most bushy brows in the whole Japan,for sure .

"My name's Rock Lee,here to help you!" The guy also had a loud firm cheerful voice .

"Ooh,ehm,thank you Lee but really,I'm doing fine...!"

"Yosh,you're such a wonderful and strong creature,may I have the honor of knowing your name!?"

"Sakura...Haruno..." she replied weirdly .

By now almost every person in the hall was looking at them,or even laughing or snickering,just,as Hinata noticed,Neji and Tenten some rows behind them . Lee looked older than Sakura,Ino and Hinata . 'Maybe Neji knows him...',thought Hinata . And as Lee kept on rambling,she thought immediately: 'How-how embarrassing,poor Sakura' .

As Lee continued to torment the poor girl,Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru and the others from the bus walked in .

Obviously,they noticed immediately the odd scene,and got closer to listen .

Hinata noticed some guys looking about their age coming towards where they were sitting;

Naruto was grinning at the scene in front of him,and the shy girl randomly thought that he had extremely white teeth . She awkwardly blushed,apparently for no reason .

Naruto noticed that cute girl blushing ,and wondered why . Then he averted his attention to the Lee-Sakura scene again .

As Shikamaru noticed the blonde girl laughing shamelessly,almost rolling on the floor in a fit of laughter as she listened to Lee's crap

("Youthful flower,can you tell me what is your favorite animal? I,Rock Lee,will get you the most extraordinary stuffy animal in the world!" "I...uhm...like...I adore snails!Yes,snails,because they're so,mmh,warm and...and friendly..." 'Ah,I wanna see you manage to get a giant snail stuffed animal!Leave me alone!' ),

'How troublesome',he thought .

'Itachi...Was...So right...Poor girl,I feel sorry for her . So unlucky on her first day...' thought Sasuke ,glancing at Sakura,that was starting to loose her cool at Lee's loud proclamations of eternal and undying love .

Just as Sakura was starting to get really pissed,the principal walked in on the stage .

She was a beautiful honey-blonde woman in her fifties,probably,but somehow she managed to look as if she was in her thirties; she had piercing light-brown eyes . Impossible not to notice her rather big cleavage .

She dressed in a really professional way,yet elegantly .

As the students saw her,they immediately sat wherever there was a free seat .

Just by case,Naruto,Sasuke and Shikamaru ended up sitting right behind Hinata,Sakura and Ino . Poor Lee stomped away still grinning to go to sit next to his favorite teacher,his grown up copy .

"Good morning to everyone,and welcome to this new school year at Konoha High .

I'm your principal and my name is Tsunade ; I'll be clear on this point : I expect from you the highest respect of every single rule and person . I also suggest you to study hard,because nobody here is going to help you if you do not deserve it"

Her speech went on like this for about 15 minutes,when a sudden "Arf!" was heard .

Silence . Everyone was already looking surprisingly at Kiba,which started to panic .

His pet,Akamaru,just hopped out of his owner's bag and started to snuff around .

"Idiot,why did you bring him?!" whispered Naruto .

"I...I...I..."

"I see we've started in the better of the ways. Dismissed . Kakashi,please lead the new ones around,show them the school . Thank you . The others will go to their first class . You,dog boy,my office" said Tsunade dangerously quiet .

**Thank you for Reading my story i hope you liked it and dont forget to review .**

**On 22/august is coming chapter 2 Byeee.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto,Sasuke,Shikamaru,Hinata,Sakura,Ino,Kiba,Shino,Chouji are about 14 years old.**

**Neji,Lee,Tenten,Temari are more or less 17 .**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto,obviously .**

Konoha High Best Years

Chapter 2

The following day,Sakura met Hinata and Ino near her house . They'd decided to go to school together from now on .

They were really starting to get along well with Hinata .

"Sakura,what if Lee's around today too?",asked Ino .

"Don't make me think about him,Ino . I mean,he's nice and kind,poor boy,but I think he has some social disease...I had nightmares this night...Well by the way I'm going to treat him like a friend,I hope he'll understand ,sooner or later",replied Sakura .

"Sa-Sakura,I as-asked Neji-nii-san ye-yesterday about h-him . He's s-said that Lee's com-completely harmless e-even if may look like a s-stalker,and that if-if you g-get to know him h-he m-may even be-become a go-good friend...",explained Hinata,fidgetting with her fingers .

"So he does know him?" asked Ino .

"Y-yeah,he's i-in mo-most of h-his classes . He al-also s-said that the f-first year Lee's h-had for Tenten a si-similar thing a-as h-he has n-now for you,Sakura",added Hinata .

"Great . I'm gonna become a moody chick like Tenten,then,I'm sure it was Lee's fault if she's lunatic like that" . Sakura sighed .

"No,no,I am born like that!",came a kind voice from behind them .

They froze . Behind them was Tenten,smiling . She lived in the same block as Sakura,so they pretty much did the same way to get to school .

'Phew,she doesn't look offended,or annoyed ' thought Sakura,trying to smile as well .

"Good morning,are you ready for the first serious day of school?" Tenten asked eagerly .

They nodded,and Sakura tried to apologize for her previous comment : "Tenten really I didn't mean to offend you,just-" "Don't worry about that,Sakura . By the way I know it's true!...I suppose it is part of my character " She laughed airily .

They started heading again towards school,as they questioned the older student about the teachers,the classrooms,the subjects and such .

As they reached the building,they departed,reaching for their classes .

Tenten met with Neji by their lockers,so Ino started gossiping about what kind of relationship they may have . She seemed to have a point on Neji .

The three girls reached for their first class,home room,and sat quietly next to each other while expecting the teacher .

Sakura whispered to Ino and Hinata : "look,there are the guys that yesterday were watching the scene between Lee and me! Such idiots,I'd kill them right now . It hasn't been funny for me!They were enjoying it!" .

"Calm down Sakura...It's nothing much...",tried Ino .

Sakura glared slightly towards them,and Sasuke seemed to notice .

'Hey look,the girl from yesterday's comedy!' he remembered .

The teacher entered the room . He was tall,with a black beard,lazy eyes and a cigarette behind his right ear .

"Good morning class,my name's Asuma and I teach Maths here . Now let's go on with home room,I'll see you later on" ,he said quickly yet confidently .

Classes went well until lunch .

Naruto,Sasuke and Shikamaru hadn't spoken to any of their classmates,while Sakura,Ino and even the shy Hinata had started to know some other girls .

The three boys decided to sit next to them at lunch time,they thought they may be nice and friendly girls .

Shikamaru cleared his throat,and asked : "You're the ones from our class,am I right? So just,mh,we were wondering if me and my friends may sit next to you .'

Ino was about to invite them to sit,when Sakura noticed Sasuke's presence .

For some reason,she didn't like him,but she had to admit that he was really good looking .

Nonetheless she said nothing,while eating her salad ,her eyes low .

The boys thanked and sat down,with their lunches,and tried to start up a decent conversation with their new classmates .

Naruto : "So...what are your names exactly?"

"Sakura","Ino"

"H-H-H-Hinata ",she managed to choke out . She felt uncomfortable around this blonde guy .

"Cool" he grinned "we're Naruto,Sasuke,and Shikamaru" he pointed at each of them as he said their names .

"How do you like the school until now?" ,asked Shikamaru .

Ino replied eagerly,she somehow liked his attitude: "It's lovely in my opinion,and the folks around here are just so kind!" . Sakura looked awkwardly at her, 'isn't she daring talking about Lee,I hope',she thought bitterly .

Ino kept on talking : "Hinata here introduced us to her cousin,Neji,and a friend of his,Tenten . We're definitely going to know her better,she looks so perfectly happy with her life,then there's her sexy boyfriend,that Neji-" "I-Ino,I-I told y-you,al-already,the-they're just f-friends!" "Whatever Hinata,it's not like they're going to kill me . By the way,we already know those two and a freak named Lee",she finished .

Sakura groaned,and Sasuke snickered . Unfortunately,she noticed,and if looks could kill,Sasuke would've been 3 feets deep down in the ground already .

Naruto thought for a moment,and then said : "well,I think we may introduce you to some guys we were in middle school with,they're not bad" .

"Wasn't one of them "dog boy"?" asked Ino .

"Eh,actually yes,but he's a good person,really . His name's Kiba",explained Naruto .

"Wait,it just came to my mind,isn't that Neji Hyuuga captain of the school's football team?" questioned Sasuke . He was good at football,he wanted to enter the team .

"Um-mh,Y-yes,s-since l-last year f-from what I-I know",replied Hinata .

"Good",he was going to speak to him .

Naruto was curious : "Are you girls planning on taking part to some groups?"

"HELL YEAH DUDE,WE'RE GOING TO RULE THE CHEERLEADING BUSINESS!" shouted Ino .

"A-are w-we?" "Really,why didn't I know,Ino?" . They looked quite skeptikal about the whole cheer leading thing .

The boys laughed,even Sasuke let out a little laugh .

"Did I heard correctly?" ,asked an almost familiar voice from behind their table .

They all turned to see a blonde aggressive looking girl smirking at them .

She had beautiful green sea eyes,and her spiky hair was tied up in 4 pigtails .

"Hi,I'm Temari,nice to meet you!",she introduced herself .

'Oh crap,is the Temari Tenten had an argument with yesterday!'

Hinata watched around,and found indeed Neji and Tenten staring surprised at their table,with Lee still rambling youthfully across their table .

Temari continued to talk .

"Are you interested in entering the cheer leading club?",she questioned .

Naruto dumbly answered : "Wait,really my friends and I weren't planning on,you know...wearing skirts,dance..."

Temari looked momentarily puzzled,but resumed her smirking in a second .

"Of curse sweetie I was talking to your friends here . With the girls,you know"

"Oh"

"Well,if you are interested,then we have our rehearsals tomorrow afternoon . Since I left that stupid Volleyball team -she glanced coldly at Tenten,which rested her chin on her hands with a soft smile as to say : 'yes,fool,go on' – I just have to think the best for my cheer leading team,which in my opinion is more important than volleyball,nobody is interested in it … I just realized this too late" ,she faked a sigh .

The girls weren't sure they liked her,she looked so false,and besides they heard how she spoke to Tenten the day before .

"we'll inform you about our decision,Temari . Thank you" ,smiled Ino . The other blonde smiled at her,and left .

"Man,is that woman scary!" ,whined Naruto .

The girls nodded .

Sakura thought for a moment,then spoke : " I think we should talk to Tenten about this,she surely knows her better than us..."

The other two agreed .

The boys followed them as the girls made their way through the crowded cafeteria towards where Lee,Neji and Tenten were sitting .

Hinata greeted Neji,while Sakura tried to hide herself from Lee behind Sasuke and Naruto .

"Hi,o-nii-san,m-may we in-interrupt you f-for a little? It's r-rather im-important" , urged Hinata .

"Yes Hinata,of course,what is it?" . He looked very quiet today .

As Hinata started to blush (she really couldn't imagine herself as a cheer leader),Ino understood that she had to make things clear quickly .

She began : "Alright,Tenten,as you might have seen,Temari talked to us about cheer leading...",she started .

"Oh,so it was this " . She seemed not to care very much .

"Yes,you see,we absolutely didn't know that she was the leader of it,and we wouldn't like to,um,piss you off by joining the team...Even with her as captain...But it was just an idea,we decided nothing!",explained Ino .

Tenten was quite amused to see them being so worried about her opinion .

"Honestly,I do not mind you entering her team...Because really,the only thing you can do is to make it better",she said sincerely .

The three girls smiled at her,then Sakura said : "Also,we aren't like...keen on sports,so the volleyball team wouldn't suit us..." .

"I understand,and besides it's not like I need new players,we're enough" . She was still smiling .

Neji spoke for the first time : "didn't you need a substitute for the Temari whore?" .

"We have a lot of spare players,I just have to choose one as regular"

"Why did you call Temari a whore,Neji?" ,asked Sakura .

Neji stayed silent,it was true he loathed Temari,but this was up to Tenten to explain .

So she spoke decisely : "Temari and me used to be good friends,until the beginning of this summer .

We have known each other from primary school,our families were friends . So well,until last year's end we've been friends...We would argue sometimes of course,but we always made it up . Then this summer she started to hang out with ,if I may say,silly and quite slutty girls from others schools,the one her brothers attend also,I thinks,so we gradually stopped talking and yeah,we ended like this" . She stopped,and stayed quiet . Neji watched her,concerned,not bothering to hide the evident scorn he had for Temari .

'I'm lucky to have Neji and,wel yes,Lee,also',thought Tenten .

Sasuke broke the silence : "Well...Neji,I heard that you're captain of the football team,so I was wondering if I may try the selection the enter the team?"

"Hn . Yeah . Tomorrow afternoon,just after last class" . Now he looked lazy .

"That's fine with me . Thank you",replied Sasuke .

Ino realized that the football selections and the cheer leading rehearsals were at the same time .

"Why did you put football training on the same day and time as the cheer leading? I wanted to come see you guys playing,but I'll have to be with that Temari at cheer leading..."

Neji smirked to himself .

"Because I'm smart enough not to want fan girls around while we train . In fact,they're always lurking around the cheer leading team in the gym"

"Neji,stop adoring yourself" ,Tenten spat playfully.

"As you want..."

**And again thank you for reading thats it for today and don't forget to review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ,obviously .

**Konoha High's Best Years**

**Chapter 3**

The following day Sasuke,Naruto and Shikamaru went to school a little early .

They wanted to check something: Naruto wanted to join the basketball team,and Shiakamaru wanted to enter the chess club,being the genius he is and being too lazy for sports .

They met Sakura,Ino and Hinata .

"Hey! Let's go to class! We have English now,I wonder who the teacher will be!" ,shouted Naruto .

"Good morning class,my name is Kakashi Hatake,and I'm your English teacher .

We'll start working next week,these days will be,ehr,bonding class time!"

This was their first English lesson .

The students all blinked,since when did a teacher take so long to start the program?

He continued : "Today,we're going to introduce yourself to the class . I believe you didn't do this with the other teachers . You,do you mind to start?" . He looked something between happy and lazy .

He pointed at Naruto,who quickly stood up from his seat grinning,and shouted happily : " Hello! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!I like ramen,I like being with my friends,I LIKE TO ENJOY LIFE!"

Kakashi liked the student,he was out-going and cheerful .

He pointed at Shikamaru . "You?" .

"How troublesome",he muttered before getting lazily up .

"My name is Shikamaru Nara,I like to watch clouds,I like to think,I like to sleep" .

"Mh,a genius then" commented Kakashi smiling . "You ." He pointed at Sasuke .

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha,I like to listen to music,I like eating tomatoes,I like watching war movies " .

"...The alternative spirit,pretty much . Let's go on . You?" .

Hinata stood up : " H-hello,I'm Hi-Hinata Hyuuga,I-i like to p-play the p-piano,I l-like to d-draw and t-take pho-photographs " .

"The artist . Very good . What about you?" .

"HI! I'm Ino Yamanaka,I like shopping,I like fashion clothing,and I like singing!" .

"Tipycal teen-ager . You?" .

"Hi,my name's Sakura Haruno . I like to read,I like to write,and I like dancing " .

"The quiet one . Perfect . You?" .

This time,a very pale boy stood up,smiling .

"Hi,I'm Sai . I paint " .

"Only that? Wow ." Kakashi pointed to a girl, " what about you?" .

"Hello,my name's Karin . I LIKE SASUKE!" .

"...Worst teen-ager" ,muttered Kakashi to himself .

He continued asking the introductions of the other students,and when he finished,some minutes before the bell's ring,he said : "Ok guys,we've done enough for today,let's do whatever you like ." He took a little orange book out of his pocket,and started reading it .

As Kakashi said so,the Karin girl walked right in front of Sasuke ,and chirped : "Oh,Sasuke,I saw you yesterday,and I knew I had to do something about you!" .

He was horrified,terrified,frightened,that freak really wasn't his type of girl... He said nothing .

"So,Sasuke,I decided to create your first fun club!",she beamed .

This time was Sakura's turn to snicker,while Naruto and Sasuke gaped,the first due to disbelief,the second due to the horror that was already overwhelming his brain .

'Nooo the fun clubs noooo! Itachi help meee!' .

"So,Sasuke,will you go out with me?",she asked him shamelessly .

Karin was obnoxious .

"No,ehr...Karin...,you see,I've got a girlfriend already!" . Of course he invented this . Ahah .

"ARGH! How can this be?! Who's her?!" ,she shrieked .

Sasuke tried his best not to loose his cool as he thought of a suitable girl for the Karin-defense-operation .

"Sakura Haruno! Yes she is -he looked at her now angered face asking for help- my beloved girlfriend,yeah I...uhm...Love her so much ..." he said quickly,too quickly .

Karin was trembling in anger by now .

"You'll pay for stealing my precious Sasuke-kun from me!"She pointed dramatically at Sakura,and stomped away cursing .

Kakashi didn't seem to notice anything wrong .

Sasuke sighed,he was about to turn towards Sakura to justify himself and maybe even say sorry to her,but he didn't see her .

Hinata,Naruto,Ino and Shikamaru were watching intently,a worried expression on their faces .

"Sasuke..." ,spoke Sakura in a sepolchral deep voice .

She had moved in front of him when he wasn't looking .

He turned again,a scared look in his eyes,and waited for the apocalypse .

"HOW DARE YOU TELL THAT BITCH THAT I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF THE LIVING HELL SHE'LL MAKE ME LIVE FROM NOW?!UH?!YOU STUPID FUCKTARD SELFISH IGNORANT EMO BASTARD!",she yelled savagely .

She was trying to strangle him,too .

From another classroom,a desperate "YOUTHFUL CHERRY BLOSSOM!WHO IS HURTING YOU?! I'LL BE RIGHT HERE!WAIT,RESIT!YOSH!" was heard . Lee!

"LEE SHUT UP AND BRING YOUR ASS ON YOUR CHAIR,I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE ACTUALLY LISTENING TO OTHERS' CLASSES CRAP WHILE WE'RE HAVING THE FIRST MATHS TEST OF THE YEAR!...Sorry Asuma-sensei...!" . Probably Tenten .

Sakura's rage seemed to melt as he heard Lee's voice . She was looking hysterical right now .

"not him not him not him not him not him not him" ,she was repeating frantically .

Her classmates were watching her awkwardly . Kakashi never stopped reading his book .

She calmed down,regaining her composure .

"Uchiha,we'll talk about this mess later" ,she said seriously . He gulped .

Lunch time .

Sasuke and Sakura were watching at each other coldly,when Neji came up to them .

"What the fuck happened in your goddamn class?! Lee had a brain fuck up,Tenten is still chasing him around the school to beat him,and Asuma-sensei annulled the fuckin' test!" .

He was evidently pissed .

They explained everything to him ,rather unwillingly . This was already embarrassing enough .

"Hn . Fan...Girls . " . He said "fan girls" with such a venomous hate in his voice,that the two younger students thought for a second that he might go psycho and kill every single fan girl in the whole school . "Kill them Uchiha . As much as you can " .

He added a second later,seeing the expression of utter shock in Sasuke and Sakura's faces :" I was kidding . But hate them . Bye" .

Since he's had some problems with them too,especially in the first two years he'd been in this school,he understood,but he was still pissed when he left .

When Naruto,Hinata,Ino and Shikamaru reached them in the cafeteria,Sasuke and Sakura went to sit with them .

"Now,Uchiha,just after we'll be finished with lunch,you'll explain to Karin that ME and YOU are NOTHING! Understood?" .

"Sakura,I really need your help to get out of this shitty situation . Karin will freak out if I say something like this to her . So please,can we act like,only at school obviously,we're,uhm, dating and such? Only until I find a solution to the Karin problem!" .

Naruto,Hinata,Shikamaru and Ino were listening with their eyes shifting regularly from Sakura to Sasuke,they were curious .

Sakura was a little taken aback from this crazy idea .

'Why should I help that jerk? It's not even like we're sooo friends...'

Nonetheless,she agreed reluctantly : "Only until you don't find a solution . And if you piss me off,I won't help you anymore . So be nice and go get me a muffin!"

She had a nearly invisible blush on her cheeks .

"A muffin at lunch time...?...Fine..." He smiled sheepishly at her : "thank you Sakura" .

Sasuke was already wearing his football clothes when he reached Neji in the football courts,behind the school's main building .

Tenten was there as well,chatting quietly with him .

"I bet they're together,they're always by each other,except for today,when she was trying to kill Lee" . He laughed to himself as he imagined the possible scene .

As they saw him,they started to smirk evilly .

"Sasuke,Hinata told us that you and Sakura are really getting closer . That's a record,you've known her only 3 days ago!",proclaimed Tenten airily,a mischievous glimpse in her hazel eyes .

Neji kept smirking . 'Ah,the bastard...',thought Sasuke .

"So? What is really going on?" ,asked Neji,endlessly amused by Sasuke's fan girls' attacks right now .

'Here we go...' Thought the poor raven haired boy,as he started to jog,ignoring them .

"Neji,he's mean! He didn't answer..." .

"I won't let him in the team if he doesn't by the end of his selection,no matter how he may be good,don't worry " .

"I didn't know you were such a gossip man?!" .

"i'm not,you are . "

_First SasuSaku Glimpes. Please dont forget to review_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not obviously own Naruto .

_**Konoha High Best Years**_

_**Chapter 4**_

After the first weeks of school,everything started to become an habit :

The lessons,the weird teachers,the first tests,the classmates...

What just didn't seem in place was the love life of the school . At least,for what concerned some guys we know .

Yes,because :

_it was November already,and Sasuke hadn't bothered yet to find a solution for his Karin problems,and-Sakura was starting to get used to their little recital,like holding hands during lunch,laughing and cheering together with their friends,joking...The truth was that he was starting to really appreciate Sakura: not only she was cute and funny,she was also intelligent and out-going . Sakura on the other hand couldn't think seriously of Sasuke as a jerk anymore,like she used to,because he was indeed,well a bit emo,true,but nice,caring and gentle . And this was their current situation ._

_Between Naruto and Hinata it was different: they didn't have to pretend anything to survive high school,they seemed just good friends . Hinata already knew she might have had a crush on the blonde boy,but she really didn't know how to let him know about this . Naruto was aware too that he had something for the shy girl,he just couldn't understand if it was only a very strong friendship or something more . He follower her everywhere,and if someone bothered her for her shyness or her stutter,he would defend her . He was often wondering if her continue blushing had something to do with asthma;he even asked her about it one time . Go Naruto ._

_For Ino and Shikamaru the thing was different again : he was always judging her as a troublesome,even annoying woman when she wasn't around,but when she was,he seemed to show the best side of his lazy grouchy character; he even carried her school-bag twice,when she asked him to . And was he lazy,mind this . Ino did indeed enjoy being around the lazy ass,he made her laugh,because he wasn't vain,full of himself or egoistic like much boys of their age,he was simple,he spoke his mind and she also thought that he was kinda cute with that pineapple-shaped hair ._

_In the meanwhile Karin had started to date Sai,which really couldn't care less about her,just to try to make Sasuke jealous . With no results ._

_Also,Temari seemed to be attracted by the Lee himself,which really didn't give a damn about her because he was completely lost for Sakura ; and poor Lee was heartbroken everyday by seeing Sasuke and Sakura always together . Temari didn't care much about Lee that way,if not as an old friend,she just wanted to be near him to be around Tenten and Neji as well,because she started to miss her old long time female friend,not that jerk always with her ._

_Tenten on the other hand was perfectly surviving to the situation : she enjoyed being with Neji a lot,when they were by themselves he could even be funny,but remained a damn bastard nonetheless . And she didn't mind this at all . Neji never admitted this,not even to himself almost,but he liked Tenten,not only as a friend; she was everything but a prick,silly,brainless girl to him,and not to say beautiful . Just a little scary when she got angry,sometimes . He was happy when she and Temari stopped to talk, and hang out together,not for an egoistical reason (not mainly,by the way),but because he didn't want Temari to affect Tenten with her bitchy attitude . Oh yes,he hated the blonde cheer leader ,while Tenten just ignored her pitilessly ._

This was pretty much the actual situation of our little guys .

Now,let's return to their usual school day .

As always,Sakura,Ino and Hinata met at the bus stop to go to school together . They were now such good friends...

"Sakura,Sakura...mind explain us the Sasuke thing? Why are you taking so long to "break up"?" ,asked Ino with a smirk .

"Um,you see Karin is stubborn,she wouldn't let Sasuke in peace if I'm not here all the time..."

"Yeah,yeah...What a sacfrifice for you...You make a good couple,you know...Oh,sorry,this slipped out of my mouth (mischievous glance at Sakura,which was eye-twitching and blushing a little),by the way we have the cheer leading club today . I wonder what the Temari bitch prepared for us today . A new coreography,hopefully ." . None of the girls liked her much .

Hinata had been silent the whole time while Ino talked,but decided to continue the little talk about boys . Very brave,Hina-chan .

"U-Um Ino,I w-was also wo-wondering wh-what was g-going on be-between y-you and...and Shi-Shikamaru...You s-seem to b-be get-getting clo-closer !" she smiled sheepishly,seeing Ino's faint blush . Sakura wanted revenge .

"Yeah Ino,tell us . The lazy ass even helped you last week with your chemistry homeworks,what is really going on?",Sakura smirked evilly .

"Ok girls . You know that I cannot lie to you..." "Yeeeees?" . Hinata didn't stutter!

"I think I may like him...A little,just a little !",urged Ino .

"That's good to hear,right Hinata?" . She nodded smiling .

"I mean,you look just fine together,why don't you ask him out?"

"But Sakura,he sees me only as a friend..." ,replied Ino,and then added fiercely: "And besided,it's not like I like him that much!"

"Yeah sure..." .

Both Ino and Sakura turned simultaneously towards Hinata . Her silence was the most noticeable thing in this conversation .

As they kept on walking,Ino started : "Hinata..."

'O-Oh no,p-please',she was already blushing like hell .

"Mind explain us your relationship with Naruto?" ,continued Sakura sweetly .

Hinata's only reply was a furious blushing fit .

"As we thought...",they both smiled,and cheered her up : "He's a good boy,you should start to go out together,who knows what could happen..."

"U-um..."

"Come on Hinata . Think about it,okay? You're so pretty,he would never reject you!" .

Just as they turned the corner,they saw Tenten hopping out of the gate of her house .

She was talking to someone at her mobile phone,and they could hear practically everything .

"... …. ….Shut up,I don't care if that bitch changed her fuckin' cheer leading rehearsals from today to tomorrow,I won't loose a training afternoon for her stupidity! …. …. …. No Neji,we're not going to argue,yeah,don't worry …. …. …. See you at school!" . She looked pissed .

"Tenten!",she turned to see Ino,Sakura and Hinata running towards her,and smiled .

"Hi!" . She was happy and cheerful again .

"Ten,we kind of eavesdropped on your phone-call … Sorry,but what was that thing of the moved cheer leading rehearsals?".asked Sakura,a little surprised .

"Exactly what you heard;with no apparent reason,Temari moved your rehearsals from today to tomorrow afternoon . I wonder who will got to use the gym,because I'm training with the volleyball team tomorrow too,and outside it's too cold to stay . Neji was whining about 'the absolutely predictable presence of fan girls at their football training today ' . Funny",she chuckled at the last sentence .

Temari owed them an explanation:she had the phone-number of all the girls in her team,she could have informed them...Or maybe she was going to inform every girl today during classes or lunch …

The four students reached school together .

Tenten found Neji slamming his head on his locker at a regular pace .

The desperation!

The fan-girls!

Lee refusing to join the football team (he was very good),joining instead the basketball one with Naruto!

Unbearable,Neji . Bang .

"you'll get an headache,Neji . You won't be able to train,you know .",said Tenten quietly .

"Exactly what I want" . Bang .

"Only for the absolutely predictable presence of fan-girls at your training,I suppose..."

"You cannot understand how much they're pissing and annoying!",he whined . There,now he seemed 'a five years old kid with a sore throat ',thought Tenten amused .

Sasuke walked up to them, for once without Sakura, and asked quietly : "I heard that the cheer leaders moved their rehearsals from today to tomorrow . Which means,that we're going to have fan-girls around during training ."

"Yes!" . Neji was going to have an hysterical fit soon .

Tenten was slowly walking back,they arrived to school always a bit early but classes were going to start soon anyway,and she didn't want to get involved in their psycho-anti-fan-girls-plans . She knew indeed they were going to think of something like that .

She had just walked into her class when she heard both Sasuke and Neji screaming : "To the Principal's office!" . 'No comment',she thought to herself .

Apparently,they had thought of a diplomatic solution in only 47 seconds .

Half an hour later,Sasuke had to explain to his classmates and Kakashi-sensei as well his absence in home room .

"It was worth it,ahah,Tsunade agreed with Hyuuga and me,and gave us a written and signed directive,ahah,which says that in the training time NO ONE is allowed in the football courts and nearest surroundings except for the players!" . He was laughing evilly . Neji was doing pretty much the same in his class .

Karin was horrified at the news : she wasn't a cheer leader (yet),because she wanted to watch Sasuke training every time,but now...She was definitely going to enter the cheer leading club!

As the last bell rang,Saskura greeted Sasuke,which went straight to the football courts with a triumphant grin plastered on his face . 'Not EVEN Karin today!'

Neji was already there ,with some other members of the team as well,all of them cheering and grinning .

Ino was already out of the school's gate,when Shikamaru called her .

Naruto and Hinata had already gone,like every day he was walking her home . Just like...good friends .

She turned slowly and saw him walking lazily towards her . She couldn't help it and smiled .

"Yamanaka,how about a cinema um like now...?,and then pizza?"

AH . Ino couldn't believe this .

She smashed him on the head though . Hard . Wait,what had he done so wrong ?

"I told you to call me Ino!"

Ooh . Yes,he remembered her saying something like it sometimes .

"O-ok Ino,can we go then?",he asked politely,rubbing his head .

"Yes!Let's go!",she chirped happily . She took his hand and jumped cheerfully out of the school ,dragging him as he tried to catch up with her .

'Troublesome...' .

For once though he didn't mind being a troublesome situation with a troublesome girl .

In the end,Temari didn't even show up to them to inform them about the rehearsals switch,so they decided to leave the club .

By the way,all the girls in there were prick and silly . And they didn't know yet that Karin was going to join the club!

_**Wel thats it for today dont forget to review**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not obviously own Naruto .**

**Konoha High Best Years**

**Chapter 5**

The days were following each other without too many happenings, just the normal routine, as the end of the first trimester came closer, and Christmas Holidays as well .

It was some particularly cold day, it had snowed lightly during the night, and since it was too cold for walking to school, Sakura decided that it would have been a good idea taking the autobus at the nearest stop : her parents were always at work soon in the morning, and weren't able to bring her to school by car most of the times . Meeting with Ino and Hinata hadn't even been proposed, with that weather .

She was already out of the small gate of her house, holding her school-bag, when Sasuke showed up from across the street . She hadn't noticed him yet .

"Hi,Sakura ." .

She turned quickly and smiled sincerely at him .

"Hi, Sasuke-kun, why around here?" , she asked curiously .

"I'd need to talk to you, so can I, like, walk with you to school ?" . He looked quite troubled, and wasn't looking at her face as he spoke .

"Of course, let's go!" .

He was silent for about a minute, then started to speak . She was just wondering what it could have been about .

"Alright, Sakura . In these months I ...Sort of...I started to like you ."

He made it . A little weight off of his chest . He had spoken very quickly, he always did when he wasn't quiet or sure about what he wanted to say .

The girl was kind of hyperventilating and far beyond speechless as she replied what he had just said in her mind .

"You...Aren't kidding, Sasuke?" . Sakura really couldn't believe this .

"No,I'm not . Why should I?!" . He looked surprised and quite upset at her not believing him .

"BecauseSasukeIlikeyoutoo!" . Smooth, Sakura .

"...Pardon?" , he asked sheepishly .

She inhaled sharply and repeated : " Because, Sasuke, I like you too ."

She was blushing Hinata-like by now .

They had kept walking the whole time as they spoke, in order to have something else to focus on a part the embarrassing conversation .

He stopped as she finished talking, took her hands in his, grinned at her and kissed her sweetly on the lips .

...

"Sasuke, we...we have the chemistry test today!" .

"So romantic you are..." , he sweatdropped .

"You don't want to be late, do you?!" .

"No, no of course I don't . Let's go ." .

For the first time since school had started, they both weren't worried about a test,as they walked hand in hand towards school .

Sasuke and Sakura announced their official relationship during lunch to Naruto,Hinata,Shikamaru and Ino . These last two had done the same thing about a month before . They all were happy for them .

"NNNOOOOOOOO!" . Sasuke's fun club, Karin in first line, and Lee ran out weeping desperately from the cafeteria .

Apparently the news spread quickly during lunch time .

"Uchiha tell me it isn't true!" . Neji had come quickly towards their table, a disappointed look on his face .

"Yeah Hyuuga, it is perfectly true . Why so unhappy for us?" , Sasuke smirked, while Sakura seemed to understand something and restrained a giggle .

"Whatever..." , sighed Neji .

He was already looking depressed as he got back and returned to his table, where Tenten was waiting smiling widely .

In fact, they heard her chirp as Neji sat again : "You lost the bet,Neji . And I am truly sorry for that ." "Yeah, sure ." "Well, Neji dear, you can do my Maths homeworks for a week, as we dediced!" .

She thought about it for a second, 'too cruel', while he sulked shamelessly .

"No, okay Neji, just for tomorrow ."

During the month of December had happened some rather unpleasant things :

Karin had joined the cheer leading club, and was now Temari's favourite member in it .

They were always hanging together, bitching around the school .

Temari had moved their rehearsals regularly on the same day Tenten was training with the volleyball team, and this was utterly pissing : in a gym Temari and her loud music and dancing,and in the other, just a wall distant from it, Tenten and her team's tiring training .

One of those days,Temari went to speak with Tenten after the rehearsals and the trainings,which finished both at six p . m .

"Hey Tenten, it would be nice of you if you all could not be so loud during training . We do not even hear our music!" , she said harshly .

"Temari, please tell me, why do you have to abuse my patience in such an awful way?" . Tenten looked bored, she knew that Temari was just looking for an excuse to bother her .

"I'm not abusing anything sweetie, just why don't you move your useless trainings on another day?! We need space to dance, if you do even know what dance means!" , spat Temari .

"I think I do,I took ballet classes when I was a child; by the way our training day has remained the same for three years, I wouldn't like to change it only because you moved yours ." .

Tenten was speaking calmly, knowing that Temari was the one to blame .

"My good God, Tenten, you're so boring... And tell me, wouldn't you like to move that training day of yours on the same day of the football's team? This would be so nice, don't you think?"

Temari was evidently taunting her, and Tenten couldn't care less .

"Ah,you've always been a genius Temari . I'll think about this . Thank you so much!" . She smiled at the blonde glaring girl, and strolled quietly off towards the gym's exit; she knew already she was going to keep her usual training day .

Naruto and Hinata had stopped at school that day to study in the big library . There wasn't much people that afternoon, everyone was eager to go home .

It was the penultimate day of school before the Christmas Holidays, and they had decided to do some of the homeworks they were already given of in order to have more free time during the following days .

"Hinata-chan, can you explain me that equation?! I cannot resolve it!" . Naruto loathed Maths , but he was very good in English and History and, of course, P.E. . Who wouldn't be good at it with a wonderful teacher like Gai Maito...?

"Of c-course Naruto-kun...Here,y-you forgot to calculate that m-multiplication . It s-should be f-fine now!" . He smiled at her .

After three months of school, Hinata was sure about her feelings for Naruto, and surprisingly, she had started to feel comfortable around him, and was stuttering less than ever lately .

It wasn't like Naruto was unsure about what he felt for Hinata, but he was sure that she saw him just as a good friend, and less still he wanted to ruin this friendship .

But at the moment, she was so close to him while explaining the damn equation, that he wasn't looking at the exercise nor listening to her, he was just watching her . 'She is so adorable when she concentrates on something...' .

He hadn't really thought about it when he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips .

Hinata stiffened immediately . Followed violent blushing fit .

What was going on?

She wasn't really thinking too when she timidly started to kiss him back .

By pure chance Neji had just entered the school library in order to return some books he had to read for an history project, and when he noticed that Naruto and Hinata, his little shy cousin, were kissing quite passionately, the first thing that came to his mind was something like, 'I'm lucky I didn't bet with Tenten on those two too, by now I would be doing her homeworks everyday...' .

Tenten . Right . She had her training today, and he had previously decided to wait at school until she was finished with it . He was in the mood for a quiet walk-to-home chat with her, even though the sight of his younger cousin and Naruto kissing was quite...Not that he didn't approve the thing or such, it was just a little disturbing .

Neji exited the library silently, not wanting to, well, disturb them, and stayed waiting quietly at the school's gate .

He saw Tenten walking calmly towards him, although she probably hadn't noticed him yet .

When she did, she jogged towards him .

"Neji, what are you still doing here?" , she asked . She was indeed happy that he had waited for her, if obviously this was the reason why he was still here at school .

"Nothing special, mind if I walk you home?" . He looked calm as he spoke, while she blushed faintly .

He often walked her home, but he never waited after her trainings just for it .

"No, of course, let's go ." . She smiled .

"Do you have some plans for these days,Tenten?" . He wanted to know if perhaps they could go out some times during those holidays; he really hoped yes, also since the Temari whore was around no more .

"I was planning to go out tomorrow night, do you want to come?" .

She realized the tragedy of what she had just said only after she had...said it, yeah .

'Oh no I didn't said it! It will look like I'm asking him out, which technically it is, but I didn't mean to!'

The tragedy was that they were going to be alone : she had asked Lee to come as well, but he was too busy training with his beloved Gai-sensei for the upcoming Athletics Tournaments .

Temari was out of question, obviously .

There were some other classmates of them, that could possibly come along, but she'd heard the previous days that most of them had already their days planned .

What a mess .

She didn't want him to think that she had some weird feelings for him, or things like that .

"...Tenten?" . Neji was staring at her like she was some kind of alien .

She snapped out of her dramatical thoughts, and looked at him .

"What? Yes?" .

"I said, I would really like to come ."

'There's my usual luck...'

"Great!" . She forced out the most sincere smile she could, but her brain was actually screaming ' Kill yourself!Kill yourself! ' .

The snow was starting to fall light from the darkened sky, as they strolled quietly towards her house .

"Neji, why don't you stay for dinner? It's late, and with this weather I wouldn't like you to catch a cold or something ." , proposed Tenten suddenly, as they were at her house's gate .

She added : " my Dad will bring you home by car, if you're wondering about how to get back " .

" I, ehr, think it's fine . Yes . Thank you . " . He smiled sheepishly : really, going back to his house, which was quite distant in the opposite direction , would have been a problem .

_**Thanks for reading... but I'm not going to continue at least I've 10 reviews**_


	6. Chapter 6

**!Summarizing time!: we have formed SasuSaku, ShikaIno, NaruHina. NejiTen's missing. * For TentTen starting thoughts, remeber chapter 5!**

**Konoha High' s Best Years**

**Chapter 6**

…

True joy, meant in a very materialistic and student-like way, can consist in Christmas Holidays: the stopping of a busy routine at school, the blessing of not seeing hated persons everyday, and the possibility to see, on the contrary, dear people whenever you want.

For our dear teens, they've just begun.

TenTen's mood on 23th December, first day of holiday, 10:17 a.m, was swinging rhithmycally from 'Drama Queen in Shakesperian Tragedy' to 'Carefree Teenager in Love'. Let's see.

'Yesterday dinner with Neji at home went fine...Everything has been very natural and tranquil, my parents already quite know him, they even looked happy to have him around. He laughed at Dad's pathetic humor, and played with the cat, even... Nice evening, that's it... '

She then remembered what else occurred previously in the day's before afternoon: she'd practically asked him out without really wanting to attempt asking.

BUT he'd accepted eagerly.

And now, there she was tormenting herself about the possible outcomings of hanging out with Neji, just the two of them, two days before Christmas.

'Neji and I have been friends since first year in school, but we got that close only from this summer, when I had that split with Temari... Sincerely I fear I' ve developed some kind of feelings for that stoic hysterical idiot, which in the first place I do not know if would possibly correspond them, and in second place, I mean... Why should I ruin our friendship just to follow a damn little crush?...Well, Ten, you'll really go nowhere if you keep on racking your brain like that. The best I can do, I guess, is to act as natural as possible on that goddamn...Date.'.

She started picking out possible outfits from her closet, just to do something. Like every one else at school she weared a uniform, and generelly she didn't care too much about her look, which was mainly casual. Nonetheless, she liked to know that in EMERGENCIES like this she could rely on certain cute outfits choosen during tiring shopping sessions with, yes, Temari, or Mom.

After some time of intense studying, she went for a plain black mini-skirt ( not exageratedly mini ), a dark red blouse, grey tights and leather low boots.

She didn't want to look either insignificant nor kinky: firstly because she's never liked to appear incoherent with her simple and genuine character; secondly because knowing Neji he would never wear something different from his usual sober attire.

She decided for a simple black smokey eyes make-up. And since exceptions do exist, she did her air in a neat loose braid, which reached her mid-back.

'I think that's could be a decent solution', she thought satisfied while watching herself dressed up in her wall-mirror.

During that same 23th of December, Neji spent hours reading, trying to kill the time that separated him from the desired engagement of the evening. He was anxious, maybe pissed, though:

'I am sure this evening will mean as a ordinary hang out with a friend for her. Or worst, an hang out with me only because there was no one else to go out with. ...That's crap. In the past months I EVER overcame those depressive meditations about ruining my friendship with TenTen, and once I've had enough luck to arrange a date by pure chance, without even having to ask her, ...Well, shit, here it restarts that obnoxious brainfuck. ...Calm now; it's time to start going'.

He had to pick her up at her home at 7 p.m., he wanted to be perfectly on time.

So he put aside, tired at least, all his paranoias, and put on a pair of grey jeans, a black turtleneck sweater, boots, and a scarf: outside it was starting to snow consistently.

At about 7, 05 p.m., TenTen and Neji were heading quietly downtown, chatting of this and that, occasionally jumping over some forming piles of snow on the sidewalk. In the end they weren't acting awkwardly between each other, they were as always, quietly content to spend time together.

Their destination was a nice irish pub, the Red Lion, the kind of place you notice and appreciate once you happen to stop by; not the popular place where everyone goes.

**Boring chapter, I agree But please REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konoha High's Best Years**

**Chapter 7**

…

On the same 23th December, Sasuke and Sakura were strolling towards downtown, to spend a night out with Naruto, Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru.

Sakura was happy and was looking around with a carefree smile on her face, when she spotted two familiar shapes.

"Sasuke...?"

"Mh?"

"...Aren't those two Neji and TenTen?"

Sasuke stopped walking and observed intently, due to the evening light he wanted to make sure about what Sakura said... Evil plans were starting to form in the boy's devious mind.

"So it seems, indeed", he confirmed a few seconds later.

"I wonder what they're doing out together, and alone! Hinata always says they don't go out!"

"We'll find out Sakura, trust me"

"...Well It's not so important, they're good friends after all... We should hurry, Sasuke, the others are expecting us!"

"No way. Text Hinata or Ino and tell them to reach us here as soon as possible."

"But Sasuke! "

"Please, sweetie. You remember when Neji bet on us with TenTen? That might have been funny somehow, but I'm assuring you that tonight we'll do something even funnier!" . He smiled cheekily.

"You're such a badass, Sasuke...Fine, fine. I'm texting. But all the responsibility will be yours, not mine. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Sakura's cellphone vibrated : "K, comin!", was Ino's reply.

"So, what happened?"

Ino looked pissed about the sudden change of programs.

They'd all arrived in a few minutes, the location of their original encounter wasn't far.

"We just saw your cousin, Hinata, and his moody chick heading downtown", triumphant Sasuke's smirking.

Hinata blushed ten folds of red; no one knew why, anyway, but she blushed in every occasion, almost.

"R-really? I di-din't know anything", she stuttered frantically.

"Hinata calm down, it's not like it's something bad, eh!" Naruto reassured her, and gave her a peck on the cheek. More blushing.

"SO NOW!", Sakura spoke loudly, "WE!...Uhm...Will follow them, very very stealthily, and we'll find out EVERYTHING!". She seemed possessed by some gossip demon, and looked quite scary.

"YEAH GIRL!"

"Troublesome..."

"N-Neji nii-san w-will not l-like t-this..."

"Can we stop by a ramen shop first? Since we had to dine together..."

Nonetheless, everyone agreed.

The Mission was starting.

"Here we are, Neji". TenTen smiled at him.

"We're lucky Lee isn't here. Do you remember last time? There was that Temari bitch, too" he replied with a light chuckle.

"I'll never be able to forget a drunk Lee, for my bad luck!"

"He threw up on Temari".

"It has been so disgusting...Plus, you started laughing like a perfect idiot. Pure drama, it has been."

"What else could I've done! It has been one of the most hilarious scenes ever, I say!"

"Points of view, I suppose... But thinking about it NOW...Well it's just ok!". She was trying to remember how strange and beautiful it had been to see Neji laugh so spontaneously, and how his rarely seen smile fit perfectly with his deep and masculine voice. She snapped out of her thoughts and spoke a falsely indignant remark.

"Still, you're a little evil creature, Neji. A cuddly, sadist, little monster". [A.N. / GaGa's Monsters Lahv]

He didn't know why, but he had to fight a faint blush. He blinked.

'That's the sweetest thing she's ever said to me...In an alternative meaning of ''sweet"...'

On the other hand TenTen was processing what had just exited her mouth.

' "CUDDLY" . I didn't say that. No way. Neji's not CUDDLY. '

Thanks to the Gods, the waiter came to their table to take the orders, interrupting the awkward silence between them.

"Hello, what do I bring to you, guys?"

Some minutes later the Stalkers [A.N. / Shortcut for Sasuke+ Sakura+ Naruto+ Hinata+ Shikamaru +Ino] had wandered in the streets nearby in search of the Victims [A.N. Neji + TenTen], when suddenly Ino stopped in front of a window.

"THERE!" she hissed maliciously, pointing a perfectly nail-polished finger towards said window.

The Stalkers suddenly stopped their searching march, and within one second they were all cautiously peeking though the window, partially hidden by the flowers and the bushes beneath the window.

What they saw was a small, cozy premises, with mostly wooden furnitures, full of nice and happy looking people; it looked very tranquil. Even from the outside where they were Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cindy Lauper was faintly audible: 'ohoho girls, they want to have fu-uun!', everyone hummed in their heads.

Looking more closely, everyone could see The Victims.

Kissing.

Oh, so kissing.

Let's return to the moment in which the waiter appeared.

" Hello, what do I bring to you, guys?"

"For me a Peach Tea, thanks", "Black Tea for me, thank you" . The waiter noted it on his notebook and toddled towards the counter calmly.

Alone again.

'Damn? At school we are ALWAYS by ourselves practically, it's not so embarrassing!', thought TenTen.

'I hate awarenesses... The awareness that we're here on a date, for exemple', thought Neji. Silence broken.

"Neji... What are you doing these holidays?"

"Nothing in particular, really... I had only this idea of going for a weekend to my family's house on the mountains near the town, just to have a little change of scenery" he said slowly.

"Aw, that's nice!"

"And you?"

"Nothing, I'm staying home this year" said she.

He was looking at her straight in the eye as she spoke. Theit teas were now in front of them, but neither of them did care about it: he wea staring at her, she was avoiding his stare, pretending to be studying the other customers.

He timidly took her hand, and gently kissed it, not caring anymore about hiding his feelings.

She hoped, or maybe knew, that something like this had to happen, sooner or later. She stared at his closed eyes as he kissed her hand. She hadn't thought for a second to stand back.

When his lips came off her delicate hand, he returned to stare at her, only apparently emotionless; his eyes had softened a lot from the usual, and his expression nonetheless betrayed a senso of anxiety, somehow. 'Maybe I shouldn't have'.

Her reaction totally surprised him. Only some time after it happened, he'd been able to define it as 'extremely and lovely clichè'.

She indeed flashed a gracious smile, one of those you may see on some diva's face, but it was a spontaneous smile; she blinked slowly, while she bended over the table and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

He responded without any hesitation, sweet as much as her; the kissing went on for a little while, with increasing passion.

And this is what was happening when our Stalkers started to watch.

**Ok, I'm done for today. Let me know what you think. Of course, nothing's finished with this chapter. Chapter 8 might be called "Chapter 7 -part II". :)**


End file.
